Direwolves
"Talk of the wolf and his tail appears." Direwolves are not much different from wolves in appearance. The colour of their fur is often light when they are young, but tends to grow darker when they get older. This, of course, doesn't apply to all of them, as there are dire wolves that are born with a dark fur. Or specimen that for some reason don't grow darker fur. They are quite fast at short distances and able to run at an average of 75 k/m, but not always able to outrun their preys. Often their tactics are to inflict a strong bite as their jaws at 1900 PSI - thus, 861 kg biting force. Once a target has been quite wounded and is bleeding out, the dire wolves often back off if the prey is still going strong. Letting the prey flee and bleed out, the pack will follow the scent of the respective victim. Once their prey is weakened by blood loss and exhaustion, the pack finish the hunt. Lifestyle Direwolves are predatory animals. They are much like wolves, though with their intelligence, they hunt in more dangerous methods. Having more patience and a better understanding of most of their preys as well knowing how to cooperate better. There are some dire wolves who are encountered alone, living a solitary existence. There has yet to be a reason found for this, but it is at the moment assumed that these 'exiles' are either outcasts or old and sick specimen- though healthy a. A pack of dire wolves in the wild can range from four to twelve. Region of Appearance The region in which the dire wolf seems to habit is mostly deep in the woods of the Sarutobi and Hon heartlands as well in the more hill and the (small) mountainous area in this stretched out area of appearance. Strong Points * Deadly bite: Direwolves have amazing power in their jaws. With teeth that are meant to slice meat and crush bones, a dire wolf is capable of being a quite the threat to even armed people. With a lot of bacteria, their bites can often also give rise to infections if not treated quickly after being bitten. * Intelligence: They are quite intelligent, capable of working with their pack to be one cohesive unit to take down bigger preys. * Great and keen instincts: They have a great hearing and smelling ability, making them great hunters. * Other than that, they have great stamina. Their fur, muscle and fat provide also some adequate defence against small arms, which can make them a troublesome foe with their reflexes and strength. Weak Points * Speed: While they are in close-ranged quite capable and sport good stamina, they aren't capable of keeping too long up with other animals like horses. * Fierce nature: Though dire wolves aren't really solitary animals, it is not unusual to see infighting happen between them as weak pack leaders are often challenged and even eaten. Even direwolves that grow up in captivity can become a threat if they aren't subjected to a firm hierarchy. Category:Hon Clan Category:Special Creature Category:Beastiary Category:Direwolf